


An Unguarded Moment

by Mrs_Apples



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Apples/pseuds/Mrs_Apples
Summary: A snippet of Merlin voyeurism, as Leon takes his pleasure with another. Short and sweet.





	An Unguarded Moment

The tang of iron and sweat is sharp in the air as Merlin nears the armoury. The door is slightly ajar and a flash of movement and colour catches his eye as he reaches to open the door further. He halts abruptly, hand out, the weight of the armour he's carrying heavy with his sudden loss of momentum.

Sir Leon is is in the armoury; head tipped heavenward, his hair curling in sweat-dark tendrils around his ears. His eyelids flutter shut and his mouth opens on a long, controlled exhale, "Yes."

Merlin's eyes round, eyebrows shooting up as his gaze slides down. His groin contracts sharply, a pulse of interest. One of Leon's hands is bunched in the cloth of his surcoat, holding it out of the way at waist height as the other cards restlessly through long brown hair, cradling the head moving rhythmically at his crotch.

Merlin can't see much more than this and he takes a small, unthinking step, pressing himself against the hard jut of the doorframe. The sudden sight of this intimacy is like a flush of hot water sluicing down his body.

Leon's hips flex forward, his head lolling back. His hand cups around the back of his partner's head, as he rocks forward again, "Deeper," he commands. Merlin sways forward.


End file.
